Yaritai
by MatchPlay
Summary: Kakashi loves Naruto, Naruto loves Kakashi.  Kakashi talks himself into asking the blonde out.  Every self-depreciating author seems to suck at summaries, and I am no exception.  Lemon inside :D


_**Yaritai **_(1)

**Warning: **This is yaoi, boy/boy, gay, etc. It's student/teacher. (I'm making Naruto 18 and Kakashi 30 so that I don't have any shota [underage explicitness] because that's illegal.)**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and I'm not good enough of a writer to be making money off of this.

**Uber-Thanks of Thankfulnes**s to **Eos**, my beta, who told me to write it two years ago. I'm the queen at procrastination, so that's why I'm posting it now.

This has been lurking around on my computer for a year or so now, and I finally bothered to get it beta'd, so your welcome I guess. ...Is anyone even gonna read this?  
Kakashi: Don't worry, eventually _someone_ has to read it.  
Because that makes me feel so much better.  
Naruto: I'm sure it'll get some reviews, believe it!  
How come A/N Naruto and storyline Naruto are so different?  
Sakura: I don't know... That's like asking why everyone seems to hate me.  
Don't ask me, I don't hate you, but I still Sakura bash, just because I'm a mean person.  
Sasuke: Hn. Get on with it.  
Oh, whatever. Sorry 'bout my musings, readers, here's the fic.

* * *

'I have to tell him. But he's my student, I can't, I'll regret it if I do … or if I don't,' thoughts flooded Kakashi's mind as he decided to ask his student, Naruto, out. 'I'll ask someone else to do it for me … but what if he _does_ like me, and wants me to do it myself?'

This was why the sensei (2) was always so late to the training grounds. Both from thinking about asking Naruto out and, second, all of those Naruto-based thoughts caused him to harden, making him waste even more time trying to calm his nether-regions down. Yes, the knucklehead did this too him, every day and every night. It was torture, but it was love.

When he finally got to the training grounds, he saw Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja, causing him to blush – the reason he still wore his mask.

"Good morning, Naruto … Sasuke, and Sakura," he almost forgot to mention the others; his world was so focused on Naruto. And – mainly for Naruto – he gave the team one of his famous squinted-eye smiles.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Go train. Naruto, I need to talk to you," he said, freeing his schedule mentally.

"Hai," says a cooperative Sakura, while Sasuke already had started.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto sounded afraid of what he would hear, or rather what he wouldn't hear, for the two were in love with each other without the others' knowing.

"A-hem," Kakashi coughed, readying himself for what he was planning to say next. "Naruto…Would you like to go get some ramen?"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted and punched the air, but inside, there was turmoil. 'I wonder if this means…? Nah. Kakashi-sensei's not like that.'

They walked to the ramen bar in an awkward silence, both lost in their thoughts, trying not to let their nervousness be apparent.

"Two large ramens, please," said Kakashi, thankful for a reason to break the silence.

"Hey. Sensei, why didn't you invite Sakura-chan or Sasuke-kun?" asked Naruto. (3)

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "I thought you understood I was asking you out on a date. Maybe, if you don't understand, it's better we go back to training," he sighed, acting, but telling the truth all the same.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh! That's what I thought, but you didn't make it clear, so I got confused, and I gave up."

"Gave up?"

"Oh, that was a thought, I didn't mean to say it out loud, forget it," rushed Naruto.

"Tell me." Kakashi had him in a headlock against a nearby tree, and the closest person, the ramen shopkeeper, was making their food out of sight, so all was clear.

"Nhnhhm," Naruto squirmed uselessly, "On you."

"What on me? You gave up on me? How could you give up on something you never tried? You, the one who strives for Hokage so fiercely, gave up on someone who, so obviously, loves you back?"

A tear escaped each of their eyes, but both were too ashamed to let the other see. "Sorry," mumbled Naruto.

Kakashi let go of the nin, and got the ramens to go. "Let's go, we'll eat these at my place."

Naruto's heart began to speed up, and when they got to the apartment, he felt as though it would burst.

"Here we are," announced Kakashi. He placed the food on the table, and took a seat.

"Itadakimasu!" shouted Naruto as he ate his food even faster than normal, due to nervousness. Then, he began to choke.

"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi. He ran over to Naruto's side of the table, held him from behind and used the Heimlich maneuver on him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" yelled a worried sensei.

Naruto coughed a few times, "Yeah, I'm good, thanks." His eyes were watering from choking.

"Erm…you can let go now, Sensei…" quavered Naruto.

Kakashi was still hugging the younger from behind.

"No. Naruto, do you really love me?" asked a suddenly very serious Kakashi.

"I…I love you," whispered the younger. And he forced himself around, so the two were now embracing, and kissed him.

The pair was now on the floor, with Naruto on top, and Kakashi, still confused to as what was going on, was on the floor lying down. Was this called straddling? Naruto didn't know, but he had a sudden urge to dry hump his elder.

He pressed his crotch sweetly against Kakashi's member, making both of them more erect and needy than ever.

Kakashi moaned, and didn't let Naruto go when he tried for air. Yet, fearing either would pass out for lack of breath he let go of the kiss to nibble on the younger's earlobe and tore off Naruto's jacket and shirt, then forced his hand down the front of his pants to brush his cock, and wrapped around to the back to clench his soft ass.

Naruto, feeling awkward for being the only one with clothes discarded, nearly tore off his newly found lover's shirt and pants in a mad frenzy. Next off was his mask and headband, with Naruto's already on the floor abandoned.

Kakashi just smirked and tore off Naruto's pants in return.

Both naked, grinding got dirtier and more passionate, their members stabbing each other's stomachs.

Kakashi then took Naruto's member in his hand earning a gasp and moan from his lover boy. He began pumping is painfully slow. Naruto squirmed.

"Sensei, don't do that. … It's torture," he moaned. Kakashi stopped suddenly and Naruto gasped and writhed in need.

"Don't call me sensei here, only when Sasuke and Sakura are around, alright?" he demanded, and seeing Naruto's face that said (in a very helpless way) "What should I call you then?" he replied, "You don't have to call me anything. We shouldn't even be talking…" And almost before he had finished, Kakashi had moved downward to Naruto's cock, and licked the tip sensuously.

Naruto gasped loudly and grasped his lover's hair in attempt to have him deep throat. The elder wasn't ready for that and almost gagged on Naruto's member, but he suppressed the gag and slid is tongue up and down the shaft. He licked the tip expertly and sucked until the precum came out, and lapped it up greedily.

The blonde shuddered in pleasure as he came, and unable to contain himself he screamed Kakashi's name and began to shake.

Seeing the beautiful sight beneath him, he began to pump his member furiously, and Kakashi stopped himself and lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders. He takes the boy's erection and brushes the tip with his thumb, already stiff again.

Kakashi was hard and it took all of his will power to not just ram into the nin's moist heat. Instead, he offers Naruto three fingers to suck, which he took greedily. Once slobbery, Kakashi wastes no time and starts with two fingers. He wiggles his fingers and tries to find that sweet spot.

"AH!" shouts Naruto, bucking into the elder's hand. Kakashi chuckles and adds the third finger, stretching Naruto for a bit until he can't stand waiting anymore. Removing his fingers, Kakashi places himself at Naruto's entrance and continues to pump him at a painfully slow pace.

About to look up for permission to enter, Kakashi was surprised to feel Naruto shove his member farther into his hand, also pressing the elder's cock closer to his warmth. He soon realized what was happening and thrusts into Naruto's prostate.

His uke (4) shrieked in what didn't sound like pain. Got it.

He repeats this move until Naruto's walls shake in warning of the earthquake that is coming. The shaking causes Kakashi to come within his uke's tightness and soon after, so does Naruto.

Spent, they sleep, embraced and uncovered.

~.~.~

Kakashi wakes up, and to his surprise finds Naruto to be there, proving the night before had not been a fairly vivid dream.

Knowing just what will make his uke happy, Kakashi begins to make ramen.

Once the ramen in finished, Naruto springs up out of bed and rushes towards the scent. Drooling on the way, Kakashi sees this and chuckles. "You really love ramen don't you?" he teases.

Naruto blushes and wipes his chin.

"Well, I do love that drool of yours; it did spare us from some pain last night didn't it?" Kakashi smirks and kisses Naruto on the cheek.

"Kakashi you erojijii (5)!" stage-whispered Naruto. But nonetheless, he kisses his seme. (6)

"You know you like it." The elder is smirking, yet blushing uncontrollably.

Naruto then shoves his sensei into the counter, grinding their groins. "Maybe I'll be the pervert this time…" He smirks, Kakashi gulps.

* * *

1 - Yaritai = horney (Literally: Yari = spear, Tai = body; so it's like a stabbing body XD)

2 - Sensei = teacher, master

3 - kun = refering to younger boy or a male below you on the social ladder, also a form of familiarity; chan = female younger than you or below you socially, also a form of endearment

4 - uke = catcher, bottom; the female of the relationship

5 - erojijii = dirty old man, pervert, groper

6 - seme = pitcher, top; male of the relationship

I think that's enough Japanese from me for a while, this is old and back then I had Tourette's for saying things in Japanese.

Fun fact: Reviewing makes authors (even crappy ones like me) happy. So...

R&R?


End file.
